Food for Thought
by Admiral T. DeVanto
Summary: "Hey guys! Calm down! I have more burgers!"


M21 watched the two new arrivals warily. Both were clearly werewolves. He could feel the powerful aura they were giving off. But while the blue-haired werewolf seemed composed, the dark-haired one exuberated a cocky air.

M21's fists curled. He would have to keep an eye on the dark-haired werewolf if Kentas could not smooth things over. But from the looks of it, both werewolves seemed to regard Kentas with hostility. So what did that mean for M21? If they saw Kentas as an enemy, then M21 was probably in the hot seat as well.

The blue werewolf, Juraki, if M21 had heard right, frowned. "Gayare, get rid of that remodeled human."

"WHAT?" Kentas exclaimed, horrified.

But M21 was already reacting. Before anything else could be said, he was already leaping back. Gayare reacted instantly, pursuing him. But M21 was faster and leaped toward the bag he had brought along. His fingers curled around the crinkled paper right as Gayare punched him, sending M21 stumbling into the wall.

"Hey guys! Calm down!" M21 exclaimed, turning to face them fully. Holding his hands up in defense, he displayed what he was holding. "...I have more burgers!"

Silence reigned as all three werewolves regarded the modified human before them.

"...What?" Juraki demanded.

M21 displayed the carefully wrapped burgers to them, the smell of the greasy meal instantly filling the air. "Double beef patty," he explained. Lord, he hoped they weren't vegetarians. But werewolves as vegetarians? That would be like Sir Raizel rejecting ramen! And since werewolves were like wolves in a sense, and wolves liked meat, then these guys should love burgers, right?

Please, please, pelase, he begged. Do not be vegetarians! It would be just his luck to land himself in a fight with the only werewolves on such a strict diet!

M21 tossed Gayare a wrapped burger, the werewolf catching the thing with a surprised look. Sniffing the bundle, he scowled. "You think that I will be appeased by-!?"

"Gayare," Juraki warned, though his critical gaze never left M21. Regarding the modified human with a frown, he asked "Is there one with extra cheese?"

M21 hesitated. "No," he admitted. "But I have onion rings!"

"What?!" Kentas demanded, outraged. "You didn't share that with me!"

"Because I didn't want to," M21 retorted.

"And you do now?"

Well, yeah. This was kind of a life or death situation. If sacrificing his onion rings and greasy burgers would save his life, then so be it. Boy, Tao would have a fit about this if he ever found out.

M21 had taken a very calculated risk in displaying his late dinner to the angry werewolves. He had to figure that they had followed him and Kentas for a long time and therefore must be starving.

That, and the fact that they had shown up right when M21 had given Kentas a burger kind of gave away the fact that those two werewolves were very hungry. And possibly jealous. Maybe the werewolf instincts lead them to the delicious smelling food. Even Seira had once stated that a way to a man's heart was through his stomach. Maybe M21 could appeal to them with this! Who knows? They might even let him go!

Juraki hesitated, his gaze thoughtful. M21 stayed frozen, waiting and not daring to get his hopes up.

Juraki sighed. "Fine."

"What?" Gayare sputtered. "But I don't want a burger!" However, he fell silent at Juraki's stare.

"I'll eat yours," Kentas said, only to also fall silent at the glares he received from both Juraki and Gayare.

"After this, we will pick up from where we left off," Juraki said as he proceeded to sit down. M21 casually tossed him a folded burger before sitting down to finish his own meal with Kentas. Gayare was left standing for several minutes before he reluctantly sat down as well, muttering.

"You got any ketchup?" Kentas asked. He nodded his thanks as M21 handed him the bag.

"This doesn't mean I won't kill you after this," Gayare growled through a mouthful of food.

M21 shrugged as he sipped his drink. Sure. But just see those werewolves chase him on a full stomach. Perhaps they'll be slower as the food digested.

* * *

"Uh, Boss," Takeo started uncertainty. "I don't know how you're going to take this, but I found M21."

Frankenstein sighed, relieved. "Thank goodness!" He then frowned. "But why does that sound like a bad thing?"

"...because he's sitting around with the enemy...eating a meal."

Silence. Then, "casually?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Then let's join them."

"..."


End file.
